Rifles are inherently more accurate than handguns. Attempts have been made to increase the accuracy of handguns by attaching stocks having telescopic sights to pistols. One such stock, a GLR 440 by Fobus includes a spring-release connecting rod that attaches to the grip of a variety of handguns manufactured by Glock Ges.m.b.H., Deutsch-Wagram, Austria.
A pistol tactical platform (P.T.P. V.01 for Glock 19/23) is marketed by Action items Ltd., Tel Aviv, Israel, which provides an ergonomic 5 point weapon grip designed only for a Glock pistol. This platform includes a mounting rail to enable mounting of optics, sights and accessories. However, this platform is relatively large and awkward in shape due to the arm engaging the pistol grip.
There is also known a Glock carbine conversion kit (G.C.C.) manufactured and marketed by H.E.R.A., Germany. This conversion kit is mounted on the available front Picatinny rail of the pistol and utilizes a front rail locking bolt. The G.C.C. allows the possibility to mount a front fore-grip, lamps, lasers and iron sights to the additional Picatinny rails. However, this converter is very high, since it includes a curved guide element for guiding spent cartridges to the side of the firearm and away from the shooter. Furthermore, the rear of the pistol is not engaged by the converter, so the pistol is not completely stable.
There is thus a widely recognized need for a universal pistol converter, suitable for holding a pistol of any type, and it would be highly advantageous to have such a kit which is streamlined and compact yet permits mounting of desired accessories on the pistol.